8dayz
"8dayz" (read as "8 Days") is the official debut single of YouTube sensation and Birth of a Great Star contestant Megan Lee, featuring boy band Beast's Yong Jun-hyung. The song was written by Megan Lee and singer Kim Tae-woo with music by German songwriters Andreas Bärtels and Rüdger Schramm from Jam Factory. The single was released in Korean and English versions on May 15, 2014. Music Video The video begins with Lee waking up in the morning, but then being too lazy to get up from her bed. Some hands later manage to wake her up. Then there are scenes from inside a room (Megan singing with a masked back-up band) and a garden (Megan Lee only). Megan later danced to the tune of the song with back-up dancers from two rooms of the house. Yong Jun-hyung appeared in the night party and rapped with Megan Lee singing in the background. In the end, a picture of Megan and Junhyung with the dancers is seen inside a picture frame, while Megan was sleeping. The clock then announced the time: 12:00 (midnight). In the English version, the Junhyung scene is not included. The Korean version premiered on Mnet TV on April 30. The English version premiered on the same channel on May 5. Lyrics Romanization Monday banbokdoedeon Tuesday jichyeogadeon Wednesday deo himdeunThursday o Friday haengbokhaetdeon Saturday aswiumman Sunday dasi sijak doel ijen new day ijen new life meotjin oneul kkeutnaji anheul ijen new way ijen new light paran haneul boyeojwo mameul You make me feel alive You make me feel alive Love song pretty pretty love song neoreul wihan norae bulleo all night long Piano neodo hamkke let’s go chumeul chuneun rainbow uri modu da ijen new day ijen new life meotjin oneul kkeutnaji anheul ijen new way ijen new light paran haneul boyeojwo mameul You make me feel alive (ijen new day ijen new life) You make me feel alive (ijen new way ijen new light) You make me feel alive (ijen new day ijen new life) You make me feel alive (ijen new way ijen new light) o dalkomhan hyanggi bureooneun geu gireul ttaraseo geotda bomyeon boji motaetdeon geu saeroun page naega mandeun my new age 8dayz ijen new day ijen new life ijen new way ijen new light (Alright yo it’s my time) Breath in fresh air i noraen saeroun sijageul allineun bell No fear i don’t care (clap) if you know what I mean Ain’t nobody can’t stop it tteollineun i sungani Best part of my life (Oh oh) the ends were beginning Yeah Yeah moduga kkeuchiramyeo doedoragal ttae nae ape saeroun sijagi nal majihae (it’s a new day) ijen new day ijen new life meotjin oneul kkeutnaji anheul ijen new way ijen new light paran haneul boyeojwo mameul You make me feel alive (ijen new day ijen new life) You make me feel alive (ijen new way ijen new light) You make me feel alive (ijen new day ijen new life) You make me feel alive (ijen new way ijen new light) You make me feel… Korean Monday 반복되던 Tuesday 지쳐가던 Wednesday 더 힘든Thursday 오 Friday 행복했던 Saturday 아쉬움만 Sunday 다시 시작 될 이젠 new day 이젠 new life 멋진 오늘 끝나지 않을 이젠 new way 이젠 new light 파란 하늘 보여줘 맘을 You make me feel alive You make me feel alive Love song pretty pretty love song 너를 위한 노래 불러 all night long Piano 너도 함께 let’s go 춤을 추는 rainbow 우리 모두 다 이젠 new day 이젠 new life 멋진 오늘 끝나지 않을 이젠 new way 이젠 new light 파란 하늘 보여줘 맘을 You make me feel alive (이젠 new day 이젠 new life) You make me feel alive (이젠 new way 이젠 new light) You make me feel alive (이젠 new day 이젠 new life) You make me feel alive (이젠 new way 이젠 new light) 오 달콤한 향기 불어오는 그 길을 따라서 걷다 보면 보지 못했던 그 새로운 page 내가 만든 my new age 8dayz 이젠 new day 이젠 new life 이젠 new way 이젠 new light (Alright yo it’s my time) Breath in fresh air 이 노랜 새로운 시작을 알리는 bell No fear i don’t care (clap) if you know what I mean Ain’t nobody can’t stop it 떨리는 이 순간이 Best part of my life (Oh oh) the ends were beginning Yeah yeah 모두가 끝이라며 되돌아갈 때 내 앞에 새로운 시작이 날 맞이해 (it’s a new day) 이젠 new day 이젠 new life 멋진 오늘 끝나지 않을 이젠 new way 이젠 new light 파란 하늘 보여줘 맘을 You make me feel alive (이젠 new day 이젠 new life) You make me feel alive (이젠 new way 이젠 new light) You make me feel alive (이젠 new day 이젠 new life) You make me feel alive (이젠 new way 이젠 new light) You make me feel… English Monday, the same old Tuesday, a tiring Wednesday, an even harder Thursday Oh Friday, a happy Saturday, a sad Sunday, it’ll start all over again Now it’s a new day, now it’s a new life What a great day, hope it doesn’t end Now it’s a new way, now it’s a new light The blue skies, show me your heart You make me feel alive You make me feel alive Love song pretty pretty love song I’ll sing a song for you all night long Piano, with you too Let’s go to the dancing rainbow. All of us Now it’s a new day, now it’s a new life What a great day, hope it doesn’t end Now it’s a new way, now it’s a new light The blue skies, show me your heart You make me feel alive, now it’s a new day, new life You make me feel alive, now it’s a new way, new light You make me feel alive, now it’s a new day, new life You make me feel alive, now it’s a new way, new light Walking on the path with the sweet scent blowing There is a new page that I’ve never seen before My new age 8 dayz that I created Now it’s a new day, new life Now it’s a new way, new light (Alright yo it’s my time) Breathe in fresh air, this song is a bell that alerts of a new beginning No fear I don’t care (clap) if you know what I mean Ain’t nobody can’t stop it, this trembling moment Best part of my life, (Oh oh) the ends were beginning Yeah yeah When everyone says it’s over and goes back A new beginning faces me (It’s a new day) Now it’s a new day, now it’s a new life What a great day, hope it doesn’t end Now it’s a new way, now it’s a new light The blue skies, show me your heart You make me feel alive, now it’s a new day, new life You make me feel alive, now it’s a new way, new light You make me feel alive, now it’s a new day, new life You make me feel alive, now it’s a new way, new light You make me feel… Category:Songs